This invention relates to personal grooming devices and more particularly to devices for dressing hair to enhance the appearance and to characterize and individualize the coiffure of the user.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention is particularly directed to a device for curling or waving hair by imparting powered movement to a curler or the like to wind a tress or span of hair thereon and to eliminate the need for rotating curlers by hand or the rolling of the hair around the fingers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been customary in grooming hair to roll a tress or a plurality of strands of hair on a curler and to apply a moistening agent to the hair. The hair is left in its rolled state until it has dried and set. After the hair has set, the curlers are removed leaving the hair in a curled or waved condition. In the dressing of hair an unskilled or a partially disabled person has difficulty in performing the rolling operation which affects the final appearance of the hair. Furthermore, a skilled operator experiences fatigue in winding the hair on the curlers particularly if hair dressing is practiced as a profession.
Although attempts have been made to electrically operate hair rollers, many of the devices have used friction drives between the electric motor of the roller and the spindle to eliminate the danger of pulling of the hair and causing injury. These have not been satisfactory since they have been difficult to operate and the friction coupling erratic in operation. However, since it is necessary to put tension on the hair to roll a tight curl, some other means of safe roller operation is necessary other than a friction drive coupler.